


The Ghosts of Yesterday (the Insane Wait)

by OnceABlueMoon



Series: KHR Rarepair Week 2018~! [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Character Turned Into a Ghost, F/M, Ghosts, Happy Murder Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceABlueMoon/pseuds/OnceABlueMoon
Summary: ''You're gorgeous, even in death.’’Daniela huffs. ‘’You were always overly romantic.’’Skull throws back his head and laughs. ‘’As long as Timoteo remains alive, sweet, I’m alright with it.’’Skull meets with the ghost of his late wife, Daniela di Vongola.





	The Ghosts of Yesterday (the Insane Wait)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loosecloudymist_OperaEagleAce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosecloudymist_OperaEagleAce/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** I don’t own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.
> 
> Written for the [@khrrarepairweek](https://tmblr.co/mpKK8-RojM1AON4BCj4ic7A)
> 
> Day 4 - Lightning Day: Fantasy AU. This is a gift for @operaeagleicelynlacelett ! <3

Skull feels the caress of her fingers on his back when he walks through the streets. Daniela’s everywhere he goes- there is no escaping her. Not that he wants to. Skull has become so used to her presence by now that her absence would be akin to missing a limb.

The streets are deserted at this hour, nobody out to notice the Vongola Ottavo, risen from the grave. It wouldn’t have mattered either way, the only one beside him who’s ever seen her like this is Luce, and Aria and Yuni after her.

Skull might have gotten his body back, returned to his own flesh, but the sunlight still filters through Daniela’s translucent form.

‘’Do you regret it?’’ she asks.

‘’You?’’

‘’Yes, me.’’

He takes a drag of his cigarette, offering one to her out of habit. She raises an eyebrow. He stuffs them back into his pocket, sighing. ‘’I suppose. I should, I mean.’’

She chews on her lip, tucking a lock of grey hair behind her ear. Here and there are still black strands visible. She was barely pushing the sixty when she died.

‘’Why’re you asking now?’’

She shrugs. ‘’Talkin’ ‘bout the weather gets boring.’’

‘’I don’t regret it. Killing you, my dear, was _beautiful._ Blazing fire, till the end. The single most magnificent murder I’ve ever committed,’’ his eyes gleam in the light of the sundown, ‘’You’re gorgeous, even in death.’’

She huffs. ‘’You were always overly romantic.’’

Skull throws back his head and laughs. ‘’As long as Timoteo remains alive, sweet, I’m alright with it.’’

Daniela’s eyes glide over the gate they’re approaching, the Vongola crest in iron above the gravel driveway. ‘’He’ll die before you, you know. Your work will be in vain. Choosing him over me will be in vain.’’

He raises his hand, reaching for her cheek. ‘’Darling, choosing to kill you in order to give our son all these years has been more than worth it. I love you, but no more than our child.’’

She sighs, raking her nails lightly over his collarbone. ‘’You never did indulge me.’’

‘’And you never did try to restrain your bloodthirst.’’

He leans forward to kiss her, but his lips meet only air. She’s gone. He’s alone with his cigarette smoke, burning stub between his fingers. He inhales deeply before crossing the threshold, gravel crunching beneath his feet.

Perhaps Daniela wasn’t the only one insane one in their marriage.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to squeal with me: this is my [Tumblr](https://onceabluemoonwrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
